Une histoire simple
by Veratimmie
Summary: 6ème année des maraudeurs. Pur délire romantique, affreusement banal, juste pour se faire rêver...SBOC Complète. Remise en forme pour être plus facile à lire...
1. Quoi, un bal?

Disclamer: Presque tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
  
Ceci n'est qu'un petit délire perso... Affreusement banal, mais bon, vous me pardonnerez j'espère....  
  
**********************  
  
Nous abordions notre sixième année. Sereinement pour la plupart. J'étais pressée de retrouver ma maison, Serdaigle, mes amis, Gary, Philipp, Francès et surtout ma meilleure amie,Verena.  
  
A nous cinq, nous formions une bonne équipe. Nous étions à la fois différents, mais complémentaires. En fait, Verena surtout était différente. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que nous nous entendions si bien, toutes les deux.  
  
J'étais plutôt du genre calme, pondérée. Elle me surnommait Silia-la-prude, par référence au mot prudence, et non au mot prude lui-même. C'est vrai qu'elle, ce n'était pas tout à fait le même genre. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à la regarder, on le devinait.  
  
A 16 ans, elle avait toujours un côté garçon manqué. Des cheveux bruns mi- longs, elle paraissait toujours sûre d'elle. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, même s'il lui fallait égratigner les gens.  
  
Elle adorait se moquer des filles trop maniérées, surtout pendant les cours de soins aux créatures fantastiques. Elle-même ne craignait pas grand- chose. En fait, je crois bien que c'était un de ses cours préférés, avec l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes. Elle n'aimait que les choses difficiles, et elle y excellait.  
  
Elle était aussi très solitaire. Elle semblait aimer se retrouver seule, soit pour se promener, soit pour écrire. Dès qu'elle avait une plume entre les doigts, on la voyait écrire. Les autres devaient se demander ce quelle écrivait, mais je le savais. Je savais aussi pourquoi elle restait seule. Sous son apparente confiance en elle, elle doutait d'elle-même, sans cesse. En réalité elle se craignait plus que n'importe quoi, ses réactions et surtout ses émotions.  
  
Des couples avaient commencé à se former, l'année dernière et quelques flirts se faisaient, se défaisaient. Ca ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Un jour, Gary et Philipp lui ont dit qu'elle intimidait les garçons. Elle avait toujours l'air si sûre d'elle. D'ailleurs elle avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule, comme si ça lui importait peu. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Elle avait fini par me confier l'année dernière combien elle était amoureuse d'un garçon. Pas n'importe lequel, c'est ce qui la rendait aussi distante par moment, le fait qu'elle ait succombé à son charme la rendait furieuse.  
  
Elle avait des yeux bleus, et par moment, quand elle était en colère, ils devenaient aussi sombres qu'un soir d'orage. Ceux qui subissaient son regard à ce moment là s'attendaient toujours à voir des éclairs en sortir. Car elle se fâchait quelque fois, quand des petits subissaient des attaques ou des moqueries de plus grands. Comme la fine équipe des Griffondor était capable de le faire. Les quatre garçons qui étaient toujours ensemble, jamais loin d'ailleurs d'une bande de filles de la même maison. Il faut dire aussi que parfois, ils exagéraient un petit peu. Rarement avec des Serdaigle, il faut le reconnaître, mais très souvent avec les Serpentard.  
  
**************  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin que James était en train de remplir.  
  
« Alors, l'alphabet avance ? demanda-t-il à son ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Je vois des E, des L...continua Sirius.  
  
James pinça les lèvres et froissa son parchemin.  
  
« Ca va !! grogna-t-il. Au moins, je suis sensible au charme... » sourit-il.  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien. James ne pensait qu'à cette fille depuis quelques temps. Lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas, enfin ça n'était pas tout à fait ça. Pourtant les filles s'intéressaient beaucoup à lui. James s'en amusait. Lui les ignorait, ce qui donnait lieu à des tas de suppositions sur ses goûts, beaucoup autour de lui optaient pour l'homosexualité. C'est vrai qu'il faisait toujours attention à ses vêtements et sa démarche élégante contribuait à entretenir le suspens. Il en rajoutait d'ailleurs dès qu'il le pouvait. De plus, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille.  
  
Seuls ses amis savaient pourquoi, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la seule sur laquelle visiblement il n'avait aucun impact, celle qu'ils surnommaient la sauvageonne.  
  
***************  
  
Au mois de novembre, un mot fut affiché dans chaque salle commune et dans la salle principale : un bal serait donné pour fêter Noël.  
  
« Allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça, murmura Verena, juste assez fort pour que je l'entende. Elle hocha la tête en toisant un groupe de filles qui gloussaient devant l'affiche.  
  
« Allez, on devrait se dépêcher si on veut arriver à l'heure au cours d'arithmancie, dit-elle en prenant un dernier toast sur la table »  
  
Je ne comprenais pas bien le plaisir qu'elle prenait à ce cours. Des chiffres, encore et toujours.  
  
Elle semblait tout à son aise là-dedans. Nous avions cours avec les Griffondor, comme pendant les cours de créatures fantastiques et le sport. Et il faut reconnaître que chez eux, certains semblaient à l'aise aussi dans ce cours, comme James Potter et Sirius Black. Ce qui n'était pas pour clore leur arrogance naturelle.  
  
Ce matin-là, le professeur nous rendait des copies. Comme toujours, je stagnais avec un E.  
  
Mais lorsque le professeur rendit d'abord la copie à James Potter puis Sirius Black sans dire un mot et s'arrêta sur celle de Verena en disant « Félicitations... Remarquable », elle sourit et toisa les garçons, et ça me mit du baume au cœur. Elle ne paradait pas, mais rien que dans ses yeux, elle avait une légère ironie qui les mit mal à l'aise. J'aimais bien ça, elle vengeait toutes les remarques ironiques qu'ils pouvaient avoir à l'égard des plus faibles.  
  
Elle passa la fin du cours à gribouiller sur sa feuille, comme à son habitude....  
  
Le cours fini, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Je la rejoignais en lui disant »bravo, tu les as bien eus, les griffondor ! ils étaient verts de jalousie !  
  
-Oui, je crois que là, je les ai bien battus ! J'espère que... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, derrière arrivait Remus Lupin, de son pas tranquille :  
  
« Verena, tu as laissé tombé ça, dit-il en lui montrant un parchemin.  
  
Je crus deviner un instant de malaise quand elle le regarda avant de lever la main pour reprendre son papier. Mais il marqua un temps et ajouta :  
  
« Très bel acrostiche... »Il lui tendit le rouleau. Elle était devenue rouge.   
  
« Tu devrais lui donner.... Vraiment », insista-t-il en hochant la tête. Mais elle reprit l'objet de façon sèche et se retourna sans dire merci.  
  
Je vis Remus soupirer en même temps qu'il levait les épaules. Il s'en alla de son côté et je rattrapais Verena. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux laisser tomber...  
  
De fait, elle ne me dit pas un mot jusqu'au dernier cours, qui était le sport. Encore en commun avec les Griffondor. Quand elle était en colère comme aujourd'hui, elle pouvait accumuler une certaine violence. Heureusement, le sport lui permettait de se défouler et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et ce qui valut à un certain Peter de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas réellement fait exprès. Elle aimait voler, vite, et tellement vite cette fois là qu'elle l'avait fait tomber en passant à côté.  
  
Après la partie, elle allait bien mieux. Sur le chemin du retour, nous pûmes enfin échanger nos impressions sur la journée. Elle était toujours furieuse après Remus Lupin.  
  
« Ca ne se fait pas de lire les parchemins des autres...  
  
-Il fallait bien qu'il sache à qui le rendre, non ?  
  
Elle ne trouva rien à dire.  
  
–on a un peu de temps avant le dîner, on peut peut-être commencer nos devoirs, non ? »  
  
Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop curieuse et j'évitais de lui demander ce qu'était un acrostiche, mais je profitais qu'elle ne regardait pas pour regarder ce qu'elle avait écrit :  
  
« Seul devenir le souffle du vent  
Invariable caresse sur ton corps,  
Respirant au-dedans de toi-même  
Insufflant l'air de la vie en toi,  
Unissant tout ton être en moi  
Saurait apaiser mon amour.  
  
Je respirerai chacun de tes souffles  
Etonnée de me sentir si vivante et  
  
Tournoyant en t'embrassant  
Alors je te ferai vivre plus fort  
Il n'y aura plus rien entre nous  
Moi et toi unis dans ton souffle  
Et mon âme enfin sera reposée. »  
  
Pas étonnant qu'elle soit en colère... Elle détestait se dévoiler, mais là.... 


	2. suite et fin

Suite et fin de mon délire debilo-romantico-rococo....  
  
NDA : un acrostiche est une poésie (vers ou prose) dont les initiales (acrostiche simple comme dans le 1er chapitre) ou les deux ou trois (acrostiche double ou triple) premières, lues verticalement forment un mot ou une phrase.  
  
Si cela peut vous aider....  
  
******************  
  
Sirius et James étaient assis à une table, des rouleaux de parchemins étalés devant eux, ainsi que deux livres. Remus s'approcha d'eux. « Alors James, l'as-tu invitée, cette fois ? James releva la tête et soupira « non, pas encore ... »  
  
-Et toi, Sirius, tu vas faire quoi ?  
  
-Comme d'hab, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller...Répondit-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.  
  
-Tu as tort, fit Remus. Il me semble bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi...  
  
-La grande nouvelle !!! James éclata de rire. Je crois bien que la moitié des filles de Poudlard s'intéressent à lui !!!  
  
-oui, mais pas toutes. Et peut-être que celle-ci.... » Remus les regarda et fit mine de s'en aller.  
  
« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ? demanda James  
  
-rien de plus !!!  
  
-allez, tu peux nous le dire...De quoi tu parles ?  
  
-et bien, ce matin, j'ai trouvé un parchemin...Il aimait laisser le suspens... Très intéressant... Mais je l'ai rendu à sa propriétaire, une certaine... Verena, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
-celle qui a envoyé Peter à l'infirmerie ? demanda James. Sirius, lui, ne dit pas un mot. Ses yeux s'étaient simplement plissés.  
  
Remus hocha la tête.  
  
-Et alors, ce parchemin ?  
  
-je lui ai rendu.  
  
-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
-un texte très...poétique et très explicite.  
  
-à quel sujet, James commençait à s'impatienter de lui tirer les vers du nez comme ça.   
  
-Laisse, James, ça ne nous intéresse pas, dit brusquement Sirius, préférant ne rien savoir.  
  
-tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Remus avec un sourire, c'est de toi dont il était question.  
  
Sirius le regarda fixement, essayant de voir s'il le faisait marcher ou pas.  
  
-Le beau Sirius douterait-il de moi ? Sirius était incapable de répondre. Il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au dossier de sa chaise.  
  
James le regarda. « alors, tu vas l'inviter ? »  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Attends, je ne sais pas comment tu sais ça, mais ce n'est peut-être pas de moi qu'elle parlait, ensuite, je déteste ce genre de choses et je doute que ça la passionne également. Et enfin, tu me vois aller lui demander ? As-tu vu comment elle nous a regardé en arithmancie ? Je n'ai pas très envie de finir à l'infirmerie !!! »  
  
James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. De fait, ils avaient du mal à imaginer Verena dans une posture romantique. Entre eux, ils l'appelaient souvent la sauvageonne. A cause de son côté impulsif et un peu garçon manqué. Ils finirent leurs devoirs puis allèrent se coucher. Mais Sirius, une fois dans son lit, repensa à ce qu'avait dit Remus et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres....Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ça pouvait être vrai....  
  
**************  
  
Verena était d'humeur massacrante. Depuis le jour où Remus avait trouvé son parchemin. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, ou dehors, seule la plupart du temps. J'avais abordé la question du bal une seule fois, mais elle avait répondu qu'elle n'irait pas. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle aurait pu faire un effort. Après tout, nous avions presque fini nos études à Poudlard, et nous n'aurions plus beaucoup d'occasion d'être tous ensemble. Moi, j'irais, avec Philipp. Nous étions plus proches depuis la rentrée et j'avais la certitude de compter un peu plus pour lui que les autres.  
  
Il me sembla que Sirius Black fit des efforts pour se retrouver très souvent sur notre chemin, mais Verena ne semblait pas réagir. J'essayais de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais rien à faire. Elle répondait toujours qu'il y était par hasard, trop occupé à semer des admiratrices. C'est vrai que souvent, deux ou trois filles le suivaient. Mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait plus que du hasard. Et je trouvais ça plutôt amusant, l'arrogant Sirius Black qui était si timide qu'il n'osait même pas parler à une fille... La situation aurait été du plus grand comique si je ne savais pas les sentiments que Verena lui portait, depuis notre première année à l'école. Elle était aussi comme ça, fidèle en amitié, quand elle aimait quelqu'un, c'était pour toujours. L'inverse aussi, d'ailleurs. Ceux qu'elle prenait en grippe, c'était aussi pour toujours. Comme ce Peter Pettigrow. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa tête ne lui revenait pas...  
  
J'insistais pour qu'elle vienne au bal. Après tout elle était libre de danser ou pas, mais au moins, qu'elle donne sa chance à Sirius, s'il y allait, de l'inviter à danser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Et puis, je serais contente d'y aller avec elle. Elle finit par céder. Elle irait donc, juste pour me faire plaisir. En fait, je la soupçonnais aussi d'avoir un peu l'espoir de rencontrer Sirius, et, sinon de lui parler, au moins de le voir. Elle avait beau être paraître sûre d'elle, de ce côté-là, elle n'assurait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Un point commun qu'elle semblait partager avec Sirius Black.  
  
****************  
  
« Allez, ne boude pas et viens avec nous, dit James. Il s'adressait à Sirius qui s'était lové dans un fauteuil près du feu.  
  
-pour y faire quoi ? bougonna Sirius.  
  
-elle y sera peut-être... reprit James, tu pourras continuer de la regarder avec tes yeux de chien battu.... Comme tu viens de faire ces dernières semaines.  
  
-tu pourras au moins me faire le commentaire de toutes les filles qui seront là, enchérit Remus. James opina de la tête, c'est vrai que Sirius avait un certain don pour rendre toute situation comique.  
  
-allez, viens, pense à toutes les filles qui te regarderont en mourant d'amour pour toi !!!!  
  
Ses amis se moquaient gentiment de lui. Il les regarda, sourit et se redressa. Après tout, il passerait peut-être une bonne soirée tout de même. En tout cas, ce serait mieux que de rester tout seul....  
  
*******************  
  
Verena était assise à une table, avec Gary, Philipp, Francès et moi. Gary et Francès partirent danser et juste comme ils venaient de partir, James Potter et Lili Evans, suivis de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black entrèrent. Je vis tout de suite Sirius faire le tour de la salle des yeux et s'arrêter sur Verena. Elle tourna la tête à ce moment et le vit à son tour. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, il sembla y répondre d'un sourire aussi. Rassurée, je pris la main de Philipp et l'entraînait à danser.  
  
Un peu plus tard, nous revînmes nous asseoir. En fait, la situation n'avait pas bougé. Sirius était assis un peu plus loin, avec ses amis, mais se contentait de la regarder de temps en temps. J'avais du mal à croire que ce garçon pouvait se montrer si timide... Vraiment, j'en étais étonnée. Verena, elle, je le savais, je la connaissais depuis longtemps. Mais quand on voyait l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve...  
  
Enfin... Nous bavardions gaiement. Mon amie s'était déridée et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que l'insouciance. Je retournais danser. Espérant que ma présence serait mise à profit par certain....  
  
****************  
  
Je n'étais pas revenue jusqu'à ma place, quand je vis Verena, toujours assise, devenir très pâle. Je me demandais ce qui se passait et me retournais. Je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé, mais Sirius Black était sur un côté de la piste, une fille le tenant pas le cou et l'embrassant... Je regardais très vite vers Verena, de plus en plus pâle. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce avant que je puisse l'accompagner. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Remus Lupin, qui semblait aussi abasourdi que moi, et je tentais de rattraper Verena.  
  
Elle avait déjà disparu du couloir. Elle avait dû courir. Je la retrouvais dans notre chambre. Enfin, aux toilettes. J'attendais qu'elle sorte. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau sombres et éteints. J'hésitais avant de lui demander :  
  
« Ca va ?  
  
-Super, répondit-elle, ironiquement. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tira les rideaux.  
  
-Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
  
-oui, ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Je n'insistais pas et retournais dans la salle du bal. Dans le hall, je croisais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Sirius était presque aussi pâle que mon amie. « Est-ce que je peux la voir, demanda-t-il, sa voix était rauque.  
  
-Elle dort. Laisse-la, tu la verras demain, si tu as vraiment besoin. Ma voix était sèche, intentionnellement. Sirius détourna la tête. Je continuais mon chemin mais ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Remus avait pris son ami dans les bras et d'ici, je pouvais voir que Sirius pleurait. Je m'arrêtais net, étonnée de ce que je voyais. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
  
Sirius se reprit. Il se détourna de son ami, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main et ils revinrent sur leur pas. Je les attendais. J'attrapais Remus par la robe. Je n'eus pas besoin de poser de question. Il laissa Sirius prendre un peu d'avance et m'expliqua tout.  
  
*********************  
  
Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je voulais en parler à Verena. Mais elle semblait dormir. Je ne savais pas si elle dormait vraiment, mais dans le doute, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. J'aurais tout le temps de lui parler demain.  
  
*********************  
  
Dans la nuit, un bruit me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux, vaguement inquiète. Le lit de Verena était vide. Le bruit semblait venir de la salle de bains. En effet, elle y était, accroupie près des toilettes. Sa pâleur était extrême. Elle avait du vomir plusieurs fois. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.  
  
« Quelle idiote, non ? murmura-t-elle. Je la pris par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle était brûlante.  
  
« Il faut aller à l'infirmerie »Je décidais de l'emmener. Arrivées là-bas, Mme Pomfresh la regarda, l'allongea et lui mit un cataplasme sur la poitrine.  
  
« C'est la même chose que la potion, expliqua-t-elle, mais vu son état, je doute qu'elle arrive à avaler quoi que ce soit. Rassurez-vous, me dit-elle, une bonne journée de sommeil et tout ira mieux ». C'est vrai qu'il était déjà 5 heures du matin.  
  
**********************  
  
La journée se passa mollement. J'avais croisé Sirius, toujours pâle, et je lui dis que Verena était à l'infirmerie. Il pâlit davantage. Je pris des nouvelles de mon amie à l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle dormait toujours. A cinq heures, elle n'était toujours pas éveillée. J'appris que Sirius était lui passé la voir, sans plus de succès que moi. Je ne la vis pas revenir, mais le lendemain, son lit avait été défait. Elle avait du descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais je ne la vis toujours pas. Je ne la retrouvais que pour les cours. Elle avait l'air un peu mieux. Il fallait que je lui parle, mais je n'en n'eus pas l'occasion, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour se trouver dans les environs, et ça ne regardait personne. Elle évitait tout le monde. Je m'aperçus que Sirius la cherchait aussi.  
  
Le soir, elle ne vint qu'à la fin du repas. Sirius semblait désespéré. Mais il avait toujours un de ses amis avec lui. Ils évitaient manifestement de le laisser seul. Quand il la vit, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Je me sentais très mal pour lui. Il semblait fragile et à ce moment, toute sa superbe l'avait quitté. Il se mit devant elle et dit : « Verena, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Sans le regarder, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il ne le fit pas. Il regarda par terre puis la regarda et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'y étais pas pour grand- chose. »  
  
Il avait du mal à parler. Elle ne répondit rien mais le regarda. Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de tristesse. Le regard de Sirius devint brillant également.  
  
Il respira longuement et continua :  
  
« Je voulais seulement aller voir James et j'ai du traverser la piste, quand... cette fille est arrivée et m'a mis ses bras autour de moi, pour m'embrasser tout à coup. Je me suis défendu, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. J'étais furieux, et j'ai dû la gifler pour qu'elle me laisse. Mais tu étais partie avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit... »  
  
C'était bizarre de le voir debout, se mettre à nu devant tous les élèves, j'en avais l'estomac tout retourné. Il avait quand même du cran....   
  
« Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attrape comme ça, alors que celle que tu aimes est dans la pièce ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est quand on t'embrasse devant celle que tu aimes ? » Sa voix tremblait.  
  
Toute la salle s'était tue et on n'entendait plus que lui.  
  
« Et comment tu te sens quand tu vois que celle que tu aimes est partie, que tu essaies de la rattraper mais que tu n'y arrives pas, que même à l'infirmerie tu ne peux pas la voir, qu'elle t'évite dans les couloirs ??? » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient présents le regardaient. Personne ne parlait, il était extrêmement séduisant et extrêmement émouvant.  
  
« Verena, je...j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour le dire » Il marqua une pause, ravala sa salive avec difficulté.  
  
Sa voix était de plus en plus sourde.  
  
« Je suis très amoureux de toi . C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il avait fallu être tout près pour entendre ses dernières phrases.  
  
Verena était sous le choc. Il la regarda, esquissa un sourire puis fit demi- tour et sortit de la salle.  
  
Il se passa un moment avant que les conversations ne reprennent. « Waouh, quelle déclaration ! fit Francès, une pointe d'envie dans la voix...Verena ne répondit rien, se leva et sortit.  
  
******************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Verena m'attendait pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Je n'osais rien lui dire, mais je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse. Je la soupçonnais de craindre de se retrouver face à face avec Sirius. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa dans le hall. Elle s'arrêta net. Ils se regardèrent, légèrement gênés. J'en profitais pour m'esquiver. Elle lui sourit. Il s'approcha alors, lui prit la main, et comme elle se laissait faire, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'embrassa. 


End file.
